Sonic the Hedgehog: The Adventure
by SargentCuneo
Summary: This is a novelization of Sonic the Hedgehog. Chapter two up, Sonic the Hedgehog 1, Green Hill Zone - Marble Zone. Please review!
1. Meet Guss A Shawl

Disclammer: Hey! Since you stupid enough to think I own Sonic the Hedgehog, let's just say I do!

**Sonic the Hedgehog: The Adventure**

Sonic stood outside a white building that went high into the sky. "This must be the place," he muttered to himself. Three days ago, Sonic received a letter from some reporter guy who said he was looking for a story and 'Sonic had a story and half to tell.'. Deciding to see what this guy wanted, Sonic had come to this building were he was to meet the reporter. Before Sonic was able to open the door, he heard a familiar voice call his name. "Hey Sonic!" Tails yelled as he ran up beside the blue hedgehog.

"'Yo, Tails, what's up?" Sonic asked, surprised to see his friend in this city.

"Not too much, I got an e-mail from someone the other day wanting me to met him here," Tails said, "and you?"

"The same as you," he shrugged, "I got a letter too."

"Weird, do you know this guy?" Tails asked as they walked in.

"No, he just said I had a story to tell and he wanted to hear it," Sonic replied.

Sonic and Tails walked over to the desk in the middle of the lobby. "Hello, oh! Sonic the Hedgehog! How may I help you?" the receptionist asked, in a perky tone.

"Yeah, I guess, we got a letters asking us to meet someone here," Sonic said to the woman.

"Oh yes, I was told you would be here today! Take that elevator over there and go to the tenth floor, then go into the third hall on the right, room 158," she said as pointed to her right to an elevator.

"How do you think this guy knew we'd show up?" Tails asked the hedgehog as they stepped inside the elevator.

"Beats me, heck, he didn't even give us a name!" Sonic said as he pressed the button that said 'Lv. 10'. The elevator began to hum as it went up, and soft, yet familiar music could be heard playing out of the speaker. Sonic and Tails were riding up in silence before rip was heard. "Wasn't me!" Sonic said, with a dumb look on his face.

"Ung, you have the worst manners, Sonic!" Tails said as he sniffed the air, "dear God…" He mumbled as he contemplated crawling out the escape hatch above his head, luckily, however, the elevator stopped and the doors slid open; Tails was out as soon as the doors before they were even fully opened. "Never. Do. That again. Ever."

There was four hallways in front of them. "So, third hall on the right?" Sonic repeated as he looked down the hall in front of him.

"Yeah, come on, let's go," Tails said as he walked down the hallway he figured to be the right one. Sonic followed behind Tails, counting off the seemingly infinite number of doors. "148, 150, 152, 154, 156… 158!" Sonic said as he saw the number they were looking for. Sonic put his gloved paw on the door knob, but Tails stopped him. "Hey, it's not polite to go into someone's office without knocking," He said. Sonic just rolled his eyes and opened the door, the two friends the entered a room with red carpet, a huge window in the back, a couple bookshelves all packed with books, and a desk with a huge black chair in front of the window. The chair was facing the window, so Sonic and Tails figured the guy didn't know they were there, so Sonic walked in closer, getting a feel as to how big this room was. "Uh, excuse me, did you send a letter to…" Sonic began but was cut off.

"Sonic the Hedgehog and Miles Prowler, I welcome you to this city," He said as he spun the chair around to face his visitors.

"Hey, thanks, so, what did you want?" Tails said.

"My name is Gus A. Shaw, you can call me Shaw, and I'm a novelist and a journalist, I called you both here today because this industry has been repeating itself lately, what the world needs is a good story, and something true!" Shaw said, walking over to the furries, "So, why not tell the story of the legendary Sonic the Hedgehog and his friends!"

"Uh, if you wanted to interview us, why call us all the way out into a different city? You could have just e-mail us…" Tails replied, thinking traveling to this new city could have been avoided.

"Ah, but you see, I wish to capture the voice and the feeling that remember old adventures brings! Personally, I'd like everyone in the world to be able to see what I see, but they cannot, so let's give them the next best thing!" Shaw said excitedly.

"Ok, Shaw, that's fair enough. Were do you want to begin?" Sonic said, taking advantage of the chairs in the front of the desk, something told him this guy wanted the WHOLE story, and this would take awhile.

"Start at the very beginning, your first adventure, what was it, and don't skip any details," Shaw said, taking a set in his chair.

"Oy, this will take awhile," Tails thought, taking the chair to the right of Sonic, "but at least I'll get to hear the story again!"

Well, that's the end of the introductory chapter, next chapter is were Sonic depicts the events as played in _Sonic the Hedgehog_. Of course, since this is text and there is no pictures, I shall describe everything and I'll need to make a whole dialog to go with the story. So, it could take some time, but it will be done! Please review!

Daikonran the Blackice kitsune


	2. Green Hill Marble Zone

**Dislcamer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog.Ok, I think I'll give some quick reviewer responses.  
Tantrum: You miss understood me, this isn't my first story, far from it. And I know people don't like to read adaptions, so I'll change up the levels a bit, which you'll see in Marble Zone at the end.  
Dalzeil: Hey, I thought I went back and fixed that... oh well, I'll re-upload it later.  
Unit 03: Thanks.  
Solar Sonic 100: I know, man. I get that a lot, but don't think I'll be writting about the pointless games, or near impossible ones, like Sonic Spinball (but I loved that game...).  
PirateGoddess27: You didn't have to wait to long. And I loved Falco's by the way.  
Ok, I wanted to put in Spring Yard Zone here, but I just wasn't up to it, so I'll just make the next chapter longer. This was more than three pages (not counting this) so please give me a review! I'm off to read some of my reviewers stories :D.**

****** Sonic the Hedgehog: The Adventure _Sonic the Hedgehog_**

_Well, I guess you could say it all started years ago on Mobius, Eggman was trying to take over the world, as usual, and I set out to save my animal friends, who Butt-nick put inside his robots._

I was running through the green forest, which was normal rich in animal life, but the only thing I saw was robots, lots of 'em. I wasn't paying much attention to the path in front of me, and when I looked back in front of me, I saw a ladybug type robot coming at me fast; I quickly curled into a ball and blasted through the robot and stopped. I turned around to see a little rabbit were there had been a robot only seconds ago. I started busting up more robots in the area and I saw every time an animal pop out of its remains. Angered that someone would do this to defenseless animals, I dashed off to the end of the forest and Green Hill came into view. This area wasn't as nearly dense with trees as the forest is, so it was easy to see off into the distance for miles. Just like in the forest, the place was covered in robots and not an animal in sight. I figured that I would take it upon myself to save the animals of Mobius from their current robot forms. I set off, running at a normal pace, going too fast would mean colliding with a robot. I raced through some Rings, picking them up as I went, and in just a few seconds I was faced with another robot, another ladybug one. Simply jumping on the robot meant destruction on its part, and the animal popped up. I continued to run, destroying the 'bots as they appeared. I went around a loop and saw a box-type thing with sparkles on it. Letting curiosity get the best of me, I smashed it open, and I was covered in a shiny layer of something that was emitting sparks of light. I ran along, seemingly faster than normal, and found another robot, a bug one like the lady bug, but this one was flying and looked like a wasp, I didn't expect much of a challenge from this robot either, but as soon as I stopped, it fired a missile at me. Not having enough time to doge this one, I just flung my arms up, but as soon as the projectile hit me, it just faded away. Remembering the light around me, I figured it must be some type of invisibility. With a grin on my face, I jumped at the robot, not even curling into a ball, and it was destroyed. I took off down the trail, smacking down anything in my way, but soon I came upon another type of robot, this one with pinchers and looked somewhat like a crab. Treating this one like the last few, I just ran at it. Unfortunately, I hadn't noticed the light that was around me had disappeared, and when I had noticed, I was just a split second away from projectile from its pinchers. I barley avoided it by rolling into a ball and slipping under it and colliding with the robot. I came to a stop and sighed, I had almost smashed into that robot at full speed. I got up off the ground and looked up, there was a giant Ring floating in the air. 'Whoa…' I thought, 'that's cool…' I figured this could be just like any other Ring, so I jumped to grab it, but I disappeared.

When I reappeared I was in some over-sized rotating puzzle room with bumpers and little spheres that changed the way the room would rotate. The walls and floor of the place was way too slippery to stand on, so I had to curl into a ball and I never was not moving in this place. I rolled down the first section and fell and hit one of the bumpers and got shot against a wall and slid down it. I almost fell out of the place, but I learned I was able to jump a little, so I was able to avoid falling a few times. Soon, I saw an opening that lead to a new section. Slowly, I made my way over to it and jumped down. I saw that a wall appeared; telling me something had to be here. After I jumped down through the now closed opening, I landed on a blue diamond. Once I hit it, it turned green, and then a second later it became yellow, then pink, and finally disappeared completely. After battling with the never stopping turn system, I destroyed the last one and got into the center were a blue emerald floated. I grabbed the emerald, and as soon as I touched it, the world started spinning and everything blacked out.

When the blacked fade out, I saw I was back in Green Hill, but no were near were I had been. I walked forward and I was in an open area with two floating platforms. "Well, well, well, so you the pest who has been destroying my robots!" A sinister voice crackled. I spun around to see a large man in a floating machine.

"Who are you! Are you the one who's did this to all my friends?!" I demanded the egg-shape man. He chuckled.

"My name is Dr. Robotnick, and yes, I'm the one who made these machines," He said in a chuckle. I clenched my fist.

"I'm Sonic! Sonic the Hedgehog and I'll make you pay for this!" I yelled as I charged at him.

"Ho, ho, ho! Alright Hedgehog, as you wish!" He laughed as he pressed a button and a ball and chain dropped from his machine and begun to swing back and forth. 'How am I going to hit him with that ball swing back and fourth?' I thought to myself as I jumped out of the way the ball. 'Wait, the platforms!' I said to myself as I jumped up onto the platform. "What are you doing?!" Robotnick yelled as I hit his machine, "Gaw! You'll pay for that!" He said as he made the ball go faster, but it was a wasted effort, I had figured out what to do. Another doge, jump, then attack, then repeat; it was a basic plan, but an effective one. In about five or so direct attacks, Robotnick's machine started exploding and the ball and chain fell to the ground and blew up as well. "No!! You'll pay for this!!" He screamed as he took off in what was left of his machine.

"Hey! Get back here!" I yelled as I chased him, but he's machine was much faster than it looked and he got away. 'Dang…' I thought. I looked off in the distance were Robotnick was headed and saw something, a capsule. I ran up to it and looked over it. I soon found a switch on top and pressed it. After I hit the switch, the doors on the capsule exploded and animals jumped out. "Whoa!" I said as I saw all the animals that were almost turned into robots, "Robotnick must be stopped!" I said as I took off at full speed toward were he was heading.

After running for a few minutes, I noticed the ground started to become more marble then dirt. "Marble zone… "I muttered to myself, "looks like Robotnik's been here too." I started walking into the main part on Marble zone, which were the old ruins of some city from the past. But now, it was just an underground maze, with lava. I sighed inwardly, "Looks like I'll have to go to the underground route…" I start moving quicker, and soon came to face with a caterpillar-like robot with spikes on its body, except the head. I attacked the head with a roll and the body segments flew off in different directions, I barely escaped being hit with one. I continued to run, coming across a few of the flying bug robots and destroying them. Then I came upon the thing why most never visit Marble zone, lava pits. I looked for a way around them, but the only thing in sight was a platform out a ways from the edge. 'That's the only way across… I'm sure Robotnik had something to do with this…' I thought to myself as I stepped back and got some speed before jumping from the edge to the platform. I landed ok, but I felt like the piece of land went under a little. I looked back and, sure enough, my weight had caused the platform to go under and lava was coming up and taking the land with it. "Well, crap!" I yelled as jumped over to the closes thing that looked like safe land. I managed to find land, but I had to grab the edge, "Phew!" I sighed and looked down to the lava, but it was rising to my feet, rather quickly too. "The hell!" I yelled in frustration as I clambered up to the top quickly. I sat down and sighed, and then I felt like I was rising back up. I looked over to see the pillar going back up, then back down, and up again. "What the…" I said as I stood up and looked behind me, to see yet another pillar doing the same thing, "this place is screwed up…" I started jumping onto the pillars; it seemed there were two more that went up. When I got to the top of the last one, I looked ahead and saw ground beneath me. 'That's the entrance to the underground route…' I thought, and then looked up in front of me, 'and that is a short cut…' I thought for a second on the matter, if I tried to get up there, and was I actually to make it, I'd be out of faster, but if I go down there, then I'll be able to find me robots and more animals… I jumped off the pillar down into the opening, I wasn't about to leave the animals helpless. As soon as I walked into the cave, I saw three huge glass and metal tubes going up and down, "So, that's what was moving the platforms…" I guessed as I quickly jumped under each. I continued forward and a bat-type robot fell from the ceiling and started flying at me. As soon as it got within range, I jumped right through it and a happy rabbit jumped out of it and toward the exit. I smiled and continued into the tunnel. The place had definably gotten different since that last time I was here, probably thanks to Robotnik, with chains with spikes, pieces of the ceiling falling down. Yep, it was defiantly worst place than it once was. But one thing bugged me, why weren't there many robots in this place? I mean, there were more than enough hazards in this place to begin with, but still, I only came across a couple of bats and caterpillar robots so far. I decided to just leave it and take advantage of the situation. I just walked on down until I got to a hole that went down, but no so deep as I couldn't see the bottom, which seemed safe enough. I jumped down and landed and gave a look around. I started to move forward until I heard a cracking sound. I stopped and spun around, the wall that was behind me start to crack and break. "Oh, I'm in trouble now…" I said as I started running as fast as possible. I kept running, but the wall exploded and hot lava was filling up the path quickly. The lava started to cause all of the walls around me to give-way, with marble rocks falling all around me. Just as the lava was about to get me, the tunnel opened up into a huge room. I had more movement here, but the lava was filling up the room fast, I quickly looked for a way out, but there was nothing, a dead-end, pun intended. But at the last minute, I spotted something behind me shining brightly. I spun around to see another gain Ring like before; I quickly jumped in, anything was better than being burned to a crisp by the lava.

I reappeared in another rotating room, but this one was different that the last one. I jumped around and found my way to the other side were I went through and a wall appeared behind me. 'There must be another emerald here,' I thought as I kept going through the room, I rolled around for a few seconds up a path, then I saw a group of Rings that were in the shape of an arrow. I went in the direction they pointed and fell on top of a bunch of blue diamond things like before. I stayed on them, shifting to blue, green, yellow, pink and finally gone. I was just about to break through the final row and grab the emerald, but the shifting of the room caused me to fall down and almost roll out of the room entirely. At the last second, I managed to jump from the hole and hit a bumper which sent me back to the diamond things. I broke through them and quickly grabbed the yellow emerald and the area around me disappeared as well as me.

Went the world started coming back, I looked around, and I was defiantly no where near the lava filled chamber. I ran forward until I heard that familiar laughter. "Bawhahaha! Hedgehog, you lived through my little lava trap, eh? Impressive!" Robotnik crackled above me.

"So, you're the one who did that!" I yelled in anger at the egg-shaped man, and a little idea started forming in my head, "Eggman!"

"What?! How _dare_ you make fun of me!" Robotnik yelled as he smashed a button on his control console and a rocket blew away the ground I had been standing on a split second ago, reviling lava, the lava chamber must have been below us. "I will roast you alive!" He yelled as a fire ball shot down from the bottom of his machine. I jumped up just before it hit the ground and laid a blow to the machine. "Hah hah! Look below you, you fool!" He cooed as pointed below me. I looked down to see the fireball had spread and took up the entire piece of land.

"Crap!" I yelled as I tried to grab a hold of Eggman's machine, but the surface was to slipperier and I fell down to the fire below. Luckily, I landed just as the fire disappeared. Eggman started moving toward the next piece of land and shot another fire ball. 'He's trying to get me trapped,' I figured, 'so I'll have to trick him!' As he made his way back to my section, I waited until the fire on the other side started to disappear and jumped over just as another fire ball struck were I was standing. As soon as I landed, I turned around and jumped at him as he was crossing over to me. Went I landed a hit, I quickly kicked myself back to the platform and waited until he went to shoot another fire ball and repeated the process. This went on for about five more hits, then as I gave him another attack, his machine started sparking and the tube that had been shooting fire balls exploded. "No!!" He yelled as he tried to fire another shot, but it didn't work.

"Looks like I broke your toy, Eggy!" I taunted from my spot on the ground. He looked over at me and growled some swears at me under his breathe.

"Hahahah! You're stronger than I expected! But the next time we meet, you won't be so lucky!" He laughed as he quickly flew away. I gave him a little chase until I saw that there was another capsule ahead of me. I jumped on the switch atop it and the doors blew open, this time with even more animals. "Looks like Eggy didn't have time to make these animals into robots yet," I said to myself as I continued my way to were ever Eggman was headed.

To be continued in part two, Spring Yard Zone through Star Light Zone.


End file.
